


Addiction

by CoppeliaRose



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoppeliaRose/pseuds/CoppeliaRose
Summary: Regina Mills has a very serious problem. She's a nymphomaniac. This doesn't only make her work as a mayor very difficult, it also creates awkward situations. How does she deal with this when suddenly her son's birth mother is suddenly standing in front of her, and the throbbing need in her body only gets worse.





	1. Welcome To Storybrooke (prologue)

Problematic. That's the word I'd use to describe my life. Problematic...

I looked into the address book on my desk and sighed. I had made a list with checkboxes to see how many of the residents of Storybrooke had already suffered from my addiction. To my own dismay, it was pretty much everyone that was over the age of 18 that was conscious. The only ones who never had set foot into my bedchambers was John Doe, the 6 remaining dwarves and Snow White, but that was a matter of principle. I would never stoop that low to actually go to  _her_  for  _help_.

I threw the book across the room and groaned, letting my head fall onto my arms on the desk. I squirmed in my seat, feeling the nagging  _hunger_  as I liked to call it, spreading through my body. A deep seeded craving that needed to be sated.

"Graham..." I opened my eyes and got up. He could fix my problem. I still had him under control, and it wouldn't have been the first nor last time I'd use that to my advantage. In a way he was my personal sex slave. He was just easier to get into bed without having to get him so drunk off his ass that they wouldn't remember the next day like I did with the others. 

My name is Regina Mills and I'm a nymphomaniac...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nymphomania or hyper-sexuality as they like to call it, is a very serious condition. It messes people up quite a bit mostly because they just can't help themselves. It's like a form of OCD (obsessive compulsive disorder) just less accepted.
> 
> So, how will Regina deal with this problem and what will happen next?


	2. The Mother Of My Son

I rushed myself into one of my silk robes, leaving Graham on the bed as the doorbell rang. I groaned in frustration and stormed down the stairs, opening the door with the most foul of moods.

"WHAT?!" I looked at the blonde in front of me and then looked down to see my very own son next to her. "Henry! Where have you been all this time?!" I hadn't even realized he ran off until he was standing right in front of me in this state. I could feel things I didn't want to feel leaking out of my body slowly. A blush crept on my cheeks and I bit my lip to hold back any unwanted noises.  
  
"I went to find my mother... my real mother!" Henry yelled frustrated and just burst past me into the house. I turned to look at him and watched him go upstairs to his room. I tried to form words but I just couldn't find any. I then looked at the woman who was clearly taking in my attire, or lack thereof as the robe had fallen open slightly. I looked down and quickly readjusted it.

"Is everything ok?" The woman said softly and bit her lip as she looked at me. I cleared my throat and nodded.  
"Yes... Henry has been... difficult lately. I know I'm strict, but I'm only trying to do what's best for him. I can't believe he actually ran off like that." I tried to stick to the topic at hand but it was difficult.  
"I will talk to you later Madam Mayor... Perhaps tomorrow." Graham said and hurried out of the house, now fully dressed. I looked at him and nodded before focusing my attention to the blonde. She was looking very uncomfortable.  
"It's not what it looks like..." I said softly and went back inside.  
"What does it look like then?" She asked and leaned against the doorframe. What was I going to tell her now? Great job Regina, now you have to come up with the lie of the century.  
"He's the sheriff, there were some problems earlier that he came to talk to me about. I'm the mayor of Storybrooke. Regina Mills." I held out my hand for her to shake.  
"Emma. Emma Swan." She said and just looked at my hand hesitantly. "Look, I get it that this is very awkward and I'm sorry to... interrupt any sort of  _business_  you had with him. But I know when people are lying to my face." She smiled sweetly and chuckled. "Let's say it's a sort of superpower of mine."

I sighed and covered my face with my hand out of embarrassment. Great. For once there is a person that isn't retarded and she just happened to come here at this very moment.  
"I'm sorry Miss Swan. I just have a few issues that are difficult to deal with... like my son. So thank you for bringing him back." I said and bit my lip. "Least I can do for you is offer you a drink. Perhaps a place to stay before you return." I continued. She nodded slowly.  
"I'd like that." She entered the house and followed me to the study where I kept my prized apple cider. I poured us both a glass and handed her one. While she sat down, I just opted to stand, not wanting the robe to slide off, or even worse, dirty the couch.  
  
Emma looked at me strangely and leaned forward as she sipped the drink.  
"So, you're the one who adopted my son." She said softly. I nodded slowly.  
"Technically he's mine though. You signed for a closed adoption, this was never supposed to happen." I reminded her.  
"And yet it did. Clearly he came to find me with some purpose. He kept going on about some storybook, how he's adopted by the Evil Queen and what not." She chuckled a little. I snorted.  
"Ludicrous." I looked away and sipped the drink.  
"That's what I thought." She agreed and bit her lip.

"Thank you..." She said eventually. I looked up at her and frowned. She picked up on my confusion. "For taking care of him, giving him the best chance that I never could." She went on. I nodded slowly. It was silent again for a while. I finished my drink and so did she.  
  
"You know, I should probably go get some rest. I drove here all the way from Boston and I've had a long day." She said.  
"Of course... Let me show you to the guestroom." I said and went upstairs with the woman in tow. I showed her the room and gave her a pair of PJs so she wouldn't have to sleep in the same clothes. "The shower is in there... I usually get up really early for work, I'll leave some breakfast downstairs if you're not up yet by then." I said and left before turning around again. "Goodnight." I smiled and she smiled back.  
"Goodnight."

\-----

Now what was I gonna do? I'm a mess and we stopped halfway...

I decided on a quick shower so I at least didn't feel as dirty. I got in and moaned softly as I felt the water caress my body. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes, slowly touching myself. At first it was in order to clean, but when did I ever stop at cleaning. I just couldn't help myself, being as frustrated as I was and that  _hunger_  bubbling up in me. I slid my fingers inside myself and thrusted them deeply. It was never enough though. No matter what I did, it would only leave me more frustrated and craving even more. I cried in frustration, touching myself more, getting rougher only in the hope it would help, but no matter how hard I tried. I only ended up hurting myself. This was my curse...

"Regina... Are you ok?" A voice pulled my out of my trance. I gasped and quickly turned off the shower.  
"Y-yes I... I'm fine, don't worry." It didn't sound very convincing though.  
"Are you sure? I heard crying... And it wasn't Henry." She spoke softly on the other side of the door.  
"Shit..." I whispered and put my face in my hands. What was I going to do now?  
  
I wrapped a towel around my body but I didn't bother drying myself off. I opened the door and looked at the woman standing there with a worried look on her face. No one ever cared about me so this was new.  
"Regina..." She looked at my body and noticed the multitude of marks. I looked away and bit my lip. "D-does the sheriff... abuse you?" She asked and I let out a soft laugh.  
"No..." I went past her to my closet to pull out a thick robe. She just watched me, I could feel her eyes on me. "I did this..." I let the towel fall, showing the rest for a brief moment before putting on the robe. My body was covered in scratch marks and scars from way before. When I turned to the blonde I saw her swallow. "Don't feel sorry for me." I said and moved to sit on the bed. 

"This is my curse, I have accepted that over the last 28 years. I will never be satisfied."

 


	3. My Curse

_"This is my curse, I have accepted that over the last 28 years. I will never be satisfied."_  

I could tell that Emma didn't quite know what to do after hearing that. She clearly knew what I meant, but didn't fully seem to understand the gravity of the situation. The blonde sat down beside me on the bed though left enough space between us to not make it awkward. By now, I didn't really care who sacrificed themselves to please me, but I'm sure to her it would have been strange. Especially considering she turned out to be the birth-mother of my son.

"Have you seen a doctor about this?" She asked and looked at me. I laughed a little.  
"I trust Whale as far as I can throw him..." I shook my head. "He inspected me in different ways, but I promise you there was no permanent solution." Leaving the circumstances of that  _physical exam_  in the middle. I just shifted a little uncomfortably on the bed and sighed in frustration.  
"Maybe you should call the sheriff again, I can just find another place to sleep." She tried. I smiled and looked at her.  
"I'll be ok... It wouldn't be the first night like this." I moved to crawl further onto the bed slowly and got in, curling up a little. The woman watched me with a certain fascination.  
"I guess I'll go to my room then." She said softly and got up. As she walked to the door she seemed to hesitate for a moment. I frowned and looked at her as she was reaching for the door yet stopped.  
"I... Could help you... if you really need it." She chanced a glance. I chuckled softly and shook my head.  
"Don't do it out of pity... You have no idea what I'm capable of. Do it if you really want to." I told her.

A few moments past, the woman seemingly considering her options. I just lay there in bed, my body heating up with every passing moment, seemingly anticipating the other. Emma turned to me and groaned a little.  
"Screw it." She whispered, probably more to herself than to me. She crawled onto the bed and attacked my lips with hers. She kissed me deeply and I happily responded. She worked her hands under the sheets and pushed them down, removing one of the barriers between us. My hands found their way under the blonde's pajama-top and caressed her back, scratching it lightly with my nails. The woman responded by arching into my body, pressing close and grinding her hips into mine. I let out a heated moan and started on tearing her top off. Patience was definitely not one of my virtues. She seems to get the hint and helped me strip it off of her before she quickly moved to open my robe, parting the fabric before diving down and kissing down my chest. She worked her way to one of my breasts and sucked on the nipple teasingly. I grabbed a handful of those blonde locks and groaned.

"Miss Swan... no need to be gentle." I encouraged her. Soon enough those lips and tongue were accompanied by teeth. I loved every moment of it... The heat in my body quickly increased and I could feel the liquid rapidly spreading between my legs. I reached down and slid my hand over those sensitive lips, feeling the slippery substance spread. Soon enough my hand was snatched away and pinned above my head. I glared at the woman who had me pinned down, but she kissed me softly and nudged my knees apart with her own.  
"I'll make up for it, I promise." She whispered between our lips and slowly sat up. She got rid of the pajama-pants and her underwear before straddling my thigh, she nudged her thigh against my core and leaned forward, lacing our fingers together and pinning my hands next to my head. As she moved to kiss me, she started to grind her hips and in turn rub against me as well. I let out a strangled moan as I felt her rub me like that. My moans quickly swallowed into the kiss we shared. She started moving faster, picking up the pace a little. I moved my hips to meet her movements and squeezed her hands a little. It was feeling good, really good. My hunger slowly getting sated on a different level. I held onto her hands tightly and pulled back from the kiss, gasping a little. She leaned in and licked over my neck. I threw my head back and cried out as she bit my nipple, pulling it between her teeth.  
"M-Miss Swan..." I struggled to speak.  
"Emma." She whispered over my lips and sucked on them. "Call me Emma." She groaned and pulled on my lip with her teeth.  
"No visible marks..." I looked into her eyes and she nodded.

I decided it was enough and took control, rolling us over and getting the blonde on her back. I sat up and put my hands on her stomach, moving uncontrollably until I finally reached that one moment of satisfaction. I threw my head back and bit on my arm, holding back the loud moan that was about to escape. I shook on top of the blonde as orgasm ripped through my body and seemed to tear me limb from limb and pulling on all my veins at once. The last thing I noticed was that I fell backwards, after that, everything went black...

\-----

I woke up to the smell of bacon and some giggles. I slowly peeled open my eyes and stretched my languid body before rolling over in the bed. I was alone, but that didn't bother me, what bothered me was that it was already past noon and I was still in bed!

I got up with a start and quickly dressed myself, leaving the mess of a bed for what it was for now. I rushed down the stairs and saw Emma and my son making 'breakfast' even if it was lunchtime. 

"Henry! Shouldn't you be at school?" I asked and looked around for his backpack.  
"Mom, it's Saturday." He looked at me with a cocked eyebrow and tilted his head. I was taken aback a little and looked at the calendar. It was indeed Saturday.  
"I must have lost track of time..." I said softly. I never lost track of time, why was I so out of it? Normally seconds crawled by, making it painfully obvious for me that time was there to torture me, but I wasn't sure why I wasn't feeling that way now.

I sat down slowly at the table and had a plate with pancakes and bacon put under my nose.  
"Eat, you clearly need it." Emma smiled at me and went back to the stove. I looked back at the food and slowly started eating. That's when it hit me. Where did that  _hunger_  I always felt go? I took a bite and looked at Emma, more like blatantly staring at her. "Something wrong?" She looked at me worried and I frowned.  
"No..." I said softly and went back to the food. What had happened that I wasn't craving sex like a junk who hadn't had their cocaine yet? This certainly was more than a little strange, and something tells me that the woman in my kitchen had something to do with it.


	4. Questions

Since that night, I had a lot of questions. Why did my  _hunger_  suddenly die down? I lived pretty much a normal life since Emma went 'Screw it' as she so  _nicely_  put it. A week past by. She and Henry are getting along fine. I on the other hand still had my struggles, but at least now I could actually pay attention without my mind being all over the place.

Henry was doing homework and I sat in the living room, reading a book. That was something I haven't been able to do in a while. Simply reading a book. I glanced over at Emma who was seemingly busy on her phone.  
"I don't get it..." I said softly, trying to get her attention. She looked up and frowned.  
"Don't get what Regina?"  
"We did it once and I haven't been a mess so far..." I explained and put the book down. I pulled up my skirt and showed the healed marks from before. "I haven't had any urges and didn't claw my myself in a whole week..."

Emma blushed as I pulled up my skirt, she was quite embarrassed about that night apparently. I wasn't sure why, because we were both really into it at that time from what I can remember, and it wasn't awkward in the morning either...  
"I guess I worked some kind of magic." She chuckled. I glared at her.  
"Don't joke like that. There is no magic in this world." I knew because I cast this curse after all to take us to a land without magic.  
"Ok, relax..." She chuckled and shook her head. "What got your panties in a bunch..."

I got up and just walked away. Even if she fixed my 'problem' she was incredibly infuriating at times! I leaned against the wall in the kitchen and tapped the floor with my heel in thought. 

What if it was magic...? I knew this infuriating woman was supposed to be the savior or whatever to break the dark curse. What if her purpose was to break my curse instead? I bit my lip. I was so far gone in thought, I didn't notice that Emma was standing in front of me.  
"Regina...?" She asked and put her hand on my shoulder. I jumped a little as it startled me.  
"Huh? Emma, what is it?" I looked into those deep green pools and got lost in them.  
"Did I upset you?" She let her hand fall beside her body. I shook my head.  
"No... well, sort of. It's hard to explain." I said and looked away.  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just want to help." She turned away but I stopped her and grabbed her hand.  
"You'll understand... one day, maybe." I whispered and let her go. She nodded slowly and smiled at me.  
"I'll wait." She said and moved closer. "I just want to see you happy." She walked off again.

I was stunned at her words. She just wants to see me happy? What does that even mean?!

\-----

I was sitting in my office and did my work like normal when suddenly my  _hunger_  crept up on me again. I looked at my calendar and groaned. 9 days. That's how long I lasted since that night. I sighed and leaned my head on my arm. I didn't really miss this feeling, but on the other hand it gave me a great excuse to talk that blonde into my bed again. To be fair, I really enjoyed that night with her. I never did ask why she gave in like that, though it had me curious.

Seeing that the woman didn't really have anywhere to go and I simply didn't want her to leave, I had her move into the guestroom for an undefined period of time. Not only because of Henry, but also because I was afraid that  _this_  would happen again. I don't know what kind of power she had over me, but I didn't want to lose it out of sight so to speak. I helped her become the deputy since there was a job opening for it. Having her help out Graham seemed like a good idea anyway. In a way I could still keep an eye on her that way. 

I looked back at the paperwork before me and shifted in my seat. I grit my teeth and focused on the paper. I wasn't about to touch myself when I was nearly done with all my paperwork. I quickly scanned the paper and signed it, throwing it aside and starting on the next only to be interrupted by a knock. I looked up and frowned.  
"Enter." I wasn't expecting anyone. The door opened and there was Emma, carrying another stack of paperwork. I groaned and caught my head with my hand and just leaned on it. "Not more..." I sighed and lifted the paper I was working on.

"I'm sorry... Graham told me you needed these asap." She said and put them on the corner of the desk. "Are you ok Reg?" She asked and I looked up.  
"Not sure if I find the nickname comforting..." I said and bit my lip.  
"What would you prefer then? Your majesty perhaps?" She chuckled and I snorted.  
"It's a start." I smirked and leaned back. I groaned as the fabric of my underwear rubbed me in a certain way, my face scrunching up. Emma didn't fail to notice and sat down on the edge of the desk.  
"Are you... Having issues?" She asked and I chuckled.  
"Yeah, I have a problem again." I looked at the ceiling. "9 days of peace, thoroughly ruined." I mused to myself. The blonde got up and moved around the desk. She leaned in and took my hand before kissing my cheek softly, moving to whisper into my ear.  
"Finish your work. I'll be home on time so behave." She pulled back and blushed a little. I groaned and bit my lip, grabbing her wrist and pulling her down a bit roughly. I kissed her lips and sighed.  
"Promise me." I wanted it so badly. I would work diligently if it meant she would take care of me.  
"I promise... And I always make good on my promises." She said and quickly took a step back. "Now back to work, your Majesty." I licked my lips and went back to the paperwork as she left the office.

I tore through the boring papers as I was immensely motivated by the blonde's previous statement. Sure she didn't directly tell me she would have sex with me, but surely I knew to read between the lines.

I packed my things when I was done and went home. I may have broken a few speed limits here and there, but it was for the greater good, and most of all, I just couldn't take it anymore. I burst through the door and saw Emma standing there. I shrugged off my coat and grabbed her shirt, curling my fingers into it as I kissed her deeply. She chuckled and pressed me up against the wall, lifting me by my thighs, rubbing them a little as we deepened the kiss. I wrapped my legs around her waist and my arms around her neck to keep her close, when suddenly the door opened and a little dark haired boy was looking at us.

"Moms?" He asked.

"Shit!"

 


	5. Scarred For Life

"Moms?" I heard a familiar voice speak to us.

"Shit!" I gasped and quickly let go of Emma. She pulled back hurriedly and straightened her shirt while I pulled my skirt down properly. The blonde blushed profusely and looked at me for help, thanks dear... I rolled my eyes and crouched down in front of my son.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Henry." I started out and he looked at me and then at Emma.  
"I don't mind..." He said softly. "I'll... just go and do my homework." He said and started running up the stairs.  
"Henry Daniel Mills! What did I tell you about running inside the house." I stood tall and looked at my son who was at the top of the stairs.  
"Sorry mom." He then slowly walked to his room.

"Jesus, Regina... He just... saw us." She hid her face in her hands and sighed. I chuckled and started laughing softly, looking at the blonde. She looked at me and started laughing too.  
"He must be scarred for life." She said softly and snorted. I moved over to the woman and leaned against her.  
"Perhaps, but maybe he has seen worse..." I bit my lip and went to the kitchen, pulling the woman with me.

I was really struggling with the  _hunger_  inside of me, but it would have to wait now.  
"What do you mean he's seen worse?" She asked and I started on making dinner.  
"He came home early one day... School didn't inform me and he sort of saw me." I looked at her and made a face.  
"Shit Regina... What were you doing?" She asked and I shook my head.  
"No, just don't go there." I popped the lasagna in the oven and watched the woman make a face.  
"Jesus..." She whispered and I snorted.  
"He wasn't the only one scarred for life." I whispered and moved closer to the blonde. She was sitting on one of the stools, I moved between her legs and looked her in the eyes. "I'll tell you, but only if you're really prepared to know every dirty little secret. And trust me, it gets dirty..." I pulled back slowly and watched her swallow.  
"I'm good for now I think." She said and took my hand. "Not because I don't want to know, but because I want to get to know you better, understand you better, understand why you're like this and why you did those things." She spoke and cupped my cheek. I gasped and moved closer.  
"Why?" I looked into her eyes. Why would she want to know all these things, that's what I don't understand.

It was silent for a while before the blonde spoke carefully.  
"Because I like you." She scratched behind her ear and giggled nervously. "Is it weird? We only know each other for little over a week..." She said and looked down at her hands. I didn't know what to say really so I decided to just take action instead. I kissed her softly and took her fidgeting hands into mine.

"I'll be honest... I don't know what I'm feeling, but I like it when you're here." I smiled and bit my lip. "And not just because you just seem to undo whatever drives me to this madness... But it does contribute... It's been so long since I've been calm that I only know chaos." I squeezed her hands. "And you're great with Henry. He's been much happier the last few days, and I'd hate to see him return to what he was like before you came here." I slowly got pulled into a hug and let myself melt into the embrace. I can't remember the last time I shared such a gesture with another adult.

"Is it safe?" I heard a little voice and I chuckled.  
"Yes Henry." I looked at him as he entered while I pulled back from the hug. He smiled a little and went over to the both of us, hugging us together.  
"I really don't mind it moms, just, don't repeat that one time with Graham... and Ruby, Kathryn... and Jefferson." The boy cringed and made a face, the event obviously still seared into his mind. Emma looked at me and her jaw fell open.  
"Holy shit Regina!" Emma exclaimed.  
"Language!" I looked at her sternly and looked at Henry. "I told you I was sorry about that, we promised to never talk about that again." I bit my lip and he looked up at me.  
"Sorry mom." He bit his lip. He seemed to be thinking about something. "Are you happy now, with Emma?" He asked and I was a little taken aback by his question, wondering where it came from.  
"I guess I am." I smiled a little. He didn't really know what to do with that answer at first but then smiled regardless, like he knew something I didn't.

I was snapped out of it when the oven timer went off.  
"If you two set the table, then we'll eat dinner."

\-----

Luckily dinner went pretty smoothly. No awkward questions were being asked, thankfully. Afterwards, Henry simply went up to his room and got ready for bed. I sat with Emma in the living, leaning against her on the couch as we watched TV. How we ended up like this, I have no idea, but it was comfortable and lately it had become somewhat of a habit.  
"Perhaps I do want to know what happened that day." She suddenly started and I chuckled.  
"Henry would rather not remember at all, what makes you think you can handle it?"  
"I'm not a 10 year old." She defended herself.  
"Are you sure?" I smirked and she gasped.  
"Just because I don't always act like it..." She complained and I laughed.  
"Fine, fine... Just never,  _ever_  tell anyone else. Even they don't remember it." I said softly and looked into her eyes.  
"Promise."  
"Before doing  _it_  with anyone, I always made sure they were sufficiently drunk to never remember."  
"Was that why you made me drink that cider?" She asked and I chuckled.  
"You only had one glass, Miss Swan, that wasn't even near enough to get you hung over." I shook my head. "And don't interrupt me, it's bad manners."  
"Sorry, your Majesty." I elbowed her and she chuckled after wincing.  
"After I got them drunk it was easy enough to convince them to engage into more  _interesting_  activities. We were all in the living room. I used to have a rug here actually." I just sort of trailed off.  
"What were you doing with 4 extras... you only need 1 person, why did you invite 4 of them?!" She sounded pretty dumbfounded.  
"To be honest Swan, I don't know. I was being stupid, didn't think clearly, and I paid the price, because halfway through it Henry burst into the house. Trust me, it wasn't pretty." I groaned and hid my face.

That day I really brought shame on myself. If I had enough ingredients I would have made a forgetting potion for Henry. I really couldn't live with myself after that happened. I stopped seeing anyone for a week which only made my  _condition_  that much worse...

"I suppose, it's better to keep that buried in the past now." She said softly and slid her hand through my hair. I looked up at her and nodded.  
"I'd rather keep it there yes."  
"I'll make you forget all about it." She whispered and leaned in, kissing me softly. At that time, I truly believed she would.

 


	6. Intense

Emma had decided to gag me as we went to bed together. I was opposed to the idea at first, but now I wasn't regretting it as much. I probably would have regretted not wearing one way more. We decided to put one of my many toys to good use. As Emma pretty much forced it out of me using her superpower, I told her about the box I kept in my closest for desperate times. 

I was sitting on all fours, moaning into the gag as the woman thrusted into me with the strap-on she's wearing. I gripped the sheets and cried out as she wasn't holding back. It felt so good, but it wasn't the same, not as satisfying as that first night. 

My arms gave out under me and I collapsed, grabbing onto the pillow my chest was resting on instead. Emma slowly pulled out and turned me over, grabbing me by my thighs before plunging back inside. I reached out and held onto her tightly. I got close, I got so close, but it just didn't happen, it was like with all the others, the toy just wont do. I looked at Emma with desperation and she seemed to take the hint quite well. The toy was quickly abandoned and instead she slid her fingers inside of me. She rubbed them all over my inner walls before massaging my G-spot. I cried out as I felt some sort of crackle inside of me, making me cum hard.

It really was a good thing I had this gag in... Emma untied it slowly and kissed me deeply. I panted a little when I pulled back from the kiss before chuckling a little.  
"Perhaps I should soundproof the room." I said softly. The blonde smirked and kissed down my neck and to the valley of my breasts, kissing there softly and nuzzling between the soft mounds. I pet her hair gently and wrapped my legs around her.  
"Perhaps you should." She smirked and eyed the box full of toys. "I can't believe you have so many." She bit her lip, clearly having interest in more than a few.  
"None of them work for me, I'm just held back by something, unless you're the one doing it." I looked at her and she crawled up, pushing a few strands of hair behind my ear.  
"It must be frustrating, getting so close, but never able to actually feel the release. Was that why you tried it with so many?" She asked. It was an honest question and I nodded slowly in reply.  
"Dancing along the edge is fun, if there is an end to it, but for me there never was. Until you came along." Emma started snorting before actually laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked and she shook her head.  
"You don't even realize how bad that unintended pun was." She laughed. I thought about what I said and started chuckling.  
"I didn't even think about it." I laughed and hid my face in her neck. She wrapped her arms around me and just made me feel so comfortable and safe. I closed my eyes and just let myself doze off, it was perfect like this.

\-----

I woke up early in the morning, my body was still quite worn out, but not in a bad way. I was satisfied and that was all that mattered. I looked at Emma who was still asleep beside me and cupped her cheek gently, moving her hair out of her face as I leaned in to kiss her forehead. She stirred slightly and wrapped her arms around my waist in a deadlock. I chuckled a little as I had nowhere to go. I moved to lie on top of her slowly and grinned a little, kissing down her neck and sucking lightly on the skin there. The blonde stirred some more and her hands began wandering over my body.

"Hmmm~ this isn't a bad way to start the morning." Emma purred and kissed me, sliding her hands into my hair and pulling me closer. I returned the kiss and chuckled softly.  
"Mmm I have to agree~ It's nice and warm having you here to share the bed with." I said softly and pulled back a little, staring into her green eyes. She smiled and rubbed her thumb over my bottom lip.  
"I could get used to this..." Emma whispered and leaned in to kiss me. I purred and pet her hair, pulling back slowly.  
"Why don't you?" I asked softly. I even surprised myself with this question to be perfectly honest. The woman looked at me with wide eyes.  
"What are you asking?" She hesitated a little. I bit my lip and chuckled.  
"I'm not entirely sure... But I guess it's along the lines of stay... Here, with me." I gazed into her eyes. "And I don't mean the guestroom..."

It was silent for a while. Neither of us moved. We just looked into each other's eyes and seemed to look for answers. Eventually the blonde smiled.  
"Screw it." She chuckled and kissed me deeply. I giggled softly and let myself get swept up into the moment.

I don't know what this woman is doing to me, but I don't hate it. Normally I'm stoic and all business to people, never showing emotion, regardless of how bad my  _hunger_  got, I would never show the real me in front of anyone. But with Emma it was just so natural, to be me and to be honest, and most of all, a little selfish. I wanted her close to me at all times. I feel comfortable knowing she is never far away from me, and that I can come to her for help when I need it most without having to hold back.

Emma Swan's changing me, and I don't hate it...

"In that case, why don't we?~" I smirked in reply to her previous  statement. She grinned back and moved to pin me down.  
"As you wish~  _Your M_ _ajesty_."

 


	7. Moving In

After our intense night and even more intense morning, Emma and I are sitting at the table and eating breakfast.

"What were you thinking about... when you went 'screw it'?" I asked and ate my sandwich. The blonde looked at me and smiled.  
"The first or the second time?" She asked and I chuckled a little.  
"The first time... you seemed to hesitate about something." I leaned forward a little and looked at her curiously.  
"Well..." She started and put down her sandwich. "I wasn't sure what would be the more gentlemanly thing to do... I mean like... we just met at that point." She bit her lip. "But how could I possibly resist someone so beautiful, silently pleading for help. Even though you said I didn't have to do it, I could tell by your eyes that you really did need me to do it. And well, I didn't offer it halfheartedly." She blushed a little at the end. I was a little taken aback but I chuckled.  
"Did you have the hots for me, Miss Swan?" I asked and grinned a little. She gasped and looked away before nervously looking back at me.  
"Maybe..." She swallowed. "The moment you opened that door and stood there in that flimsy robe... I could only see you and nothing else, I just instantly fell for you even if I knew nothing about you." She murmured. I chuckled more and blushed.

"It was embarrassing though..." I bit my lip and she smirked a little.  
"It was for the both of us... You were a mess and naked under that thing. It didn't leave a lot to the imagination, Regina." I blushed even deeper the moment she said that.  
"Shut up... I don't want to hear it." I moved to finish my sandwich. The blonde giggled softly and pushed her hair back.  
"It worked out in the end, didn't it?" She sipped her coffee.  
"I suppose you're right."

"Morning moms." Henry came down and sat with us.  
"Morning Henry." We said at the same time and looked at each other before chuckling a little.  
"What's with you two..." He looked at us weirdly and shook his head. "Mom, can I have pancakes?" He then asked me.  
"You can have a sandwich, it's not like we're eating pancakes everyday young man." I told him off. He then turned to Emma and pouted. "Henry Daniel Mills... Don't give her your puppy dog eyes. I said no, so it's no." I made clear and she chuckled.  
"Listen to your mother." She said.  
"But..."  
"And your mother." I shot him as well.  
"Damn."  
"Language!" We both said at the same time. Emma struggled to keep a straight face. It was a good thing I've been a Mayor for the last 28 years and perfected my pokerface because I needed it right about now.

I got up and made Henry a sandwich.  
"Any plans for today?" I asked as I sat it in front of him. He stopped struggling and started eating it.  
"No... I was hoping maybe mom and I could do something?"  
"You're going to have to be more specific." I chuckled and sat down.  
"Emma, I wanna hang with Emma." He looked at her hopefully. She shrugged.  
"Why not." She smiled at me and I nodded.   
"Just be home on time... Dinner is at 6. I'll be in my home-office if you need me. I need to finish some work anyway." I smiled and got up to put my dishes away.  
"Why don't you get to work, we will handle things here." Henry said and smiled. I cocked an eyebrow.  
"You're saying you will do the dishes?" I asked and he nodded.  
"Very well..." I looked at him suspiciously and just left my plate there before getting ready to go to work. What 10 year old would take it upon themselves to go do dishes when they could be gaming or reading comics.

\-----

Even if it was a day off for Henry and Emma, I was behind on some work since I couldn't really focus yesterday. Obviously... What bothered me still was the fact that my gut was telling me that Henry was up to something. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I could tell there was something going on in that boy's head. 

I didn't think about it too long as I really needed to focus on my work. Just when I was about to, I got a text message. It was strange because no one other than Henry had the nerve of texting me. You either called or made an appointment, but a Queen doesn't text... I looked at the device blinking on my table and picked it up. It clearly wasn't Henry because he isn't home right now since he's out with Emma, and didn't own a cellphone. It became clear to me that he must have given Emma my number since it was he name under the lines of text.

 _'We might be a little later than 6, I didn't expect this amount of traffic -Emma'_  Was all it said. Traffic? Since when do we have traffic in Storybrooke... You could literally stand in the middle of the road of Mainstreet all day and not get hit.  
 _'Miss Swan, where did you go off to? -Regina'_  I texted back and got a message not much later.  
 _'It will be clear when we get home. -E'_  Was all I got back. I stared at my phone and groaned. This wasn't helping at all... I tossed the device aside and went back to work.

When it turned 6 I got up and grabbed my phone again and started typing.  
 _'What time do you expect to be back? Should I bother cooking at all or will you drive by Granny's? -R'_ I asked and stood there looking at the device. It took several minutes before I got a reply.  
 _'Hey mom, we're near Storybrooke now. We'll pick up something along the way. -Henry'_  It was now my son texting me back. I suppose Emma gave her phone to him so she could focus on the road. Smart girl.

\-----

I sat on the couch watching TV, though more accurately, I was flipping through the channels to find something interesting. I settled on a game-show since it seemed to be the only thing on right now. I groaned a bit in frustration and thought about what I usually did to kill time. It then when it dawned on me that I didn't really have such a thing since I was always battling a war inside that I no longer had... At least not for a good week if last time was anything to go by. I sighed and heard a car pull into the drive way. I shot up and opened the door only to see Emma and Henry getting out of the yellow bug. I smiled as I saw them.

"Seriously, where have you two been?" I asked and shook my head a little when I noticed boxes in the back of Emma's car.  
"Boston." Henry smiled and held up a take out bag from Granny's. "Let's eat first? I'm starving..." He brushed past me and went to the kitchen. I turned to watch him disappear before turning to Emma.  
"I would have gladly paid some movers you know." I looked at her and she chuckled as she stepped inside.  
"I really don't have that much stuff, it's just those two boxes... And Henry wanted to know how I was living all that time so, we decided to go back together and grab it all." She said and bit her lip. "I hope you're not mad I took him all that way..."  
"N-no... I just would have liked a little warning." I said and chuckled a little. "Your text puzzled me a bit, that's all."

\-----

After our take out dinner, we moved the boxes inside the house and I let Emma get settled in. I suppose it was a bit strange for the both of us that she moved in so quickly, but it felt right to me.

I was wiping the make up off my face when Emma slid into the bathroom behind me and kissed my shoulder.  
"You know, you look better without all that junk on your face." She whispered to me and I blushed a little.  
"Miss Swan, are you flirting with me?" I smirked after recomposing myself.  
"Perhaps, Madam Mayor~" She purred and kissed my neck. I finished up and turned around. She had me pinned between her body and the sink.  
"So, what is your business here, Miss Swan?" I asked and she leaned in and kissed my lips.  
"Well, I'd love to be all charming and romantic, Your Majesty... but I  _really_  need to go to the toilet, so please hurry up!" She pulled back and pouted. I look at her dumbfounded before I start laughing.  
"Oh, I'll get you back for this later..." I smirked and left the bathroom. The door was slammed shut behind me all I could hear was a sigh of relief.

 


	8. We're Both Weird

****It had been a few months since Emma had moved in with us. Henry was doing great and I was happy that he was so cheerful. Emma had a great effect on the both of us. She made my life so much easier, filling a hole that I was feeling since I cast this curse. She extinguished the fire that was burning inside of me and instead lit a different one. I wasn't sure what to call it. It wasn't the hunger that I used to feel constantly, it was a need to be with her and stay close to her. It reminded me of when I was with Daniel, only stronger.

"Gina?" I heard a voice speak up and I looked up from my coffee.  
"Yes Emma?" I looked up at her and smiled.  
"Nothing, you just seemed really far off... like past Jupiter." She chuckled and sat down with me. I snorted a little and shook my head.  
"You're so weird sometimes." I said softly and she pouted. "I don't mean that in a bad way... I like your weirdness." I said quickly and took her hand. "Besides, I'm a lot more weird." I sighed and looked at her.  
"Prove it." She smirked.  
"Are you sure you want me to?" I smirked back and she grinned more, basically giving me her answer. "Ok... very well." I snorted and went to grab the book in which I kept track of my previous 'victims'. I tossed it in front of her and sat down. She looked inside and frowned.  
"I don't get it, it's a list with names... and a lot of them have a check in front of it." She looked up at me after flipping through the pages.  
"I kept track of  _it_  before you got here." I didn't really specify too much what I meant, but she connected the dots after a while and then looked at me with wide eyes.  
"Jesus, Regina... That's almost everyone in town!" She flipped through the pages again and snorted. "Damn... I thought I was bad." She whispered.  
"You know what my...  _condition_  is like." I pouted a little and she put the book down and looked at me.  
"I know, Regina. It's not your fault." She got up and moved to hug me from behind, peering at the book over my shoulder. "I'm just amazed that you got all these people drunk." She started laughing a little.  
"Hey!"  
"What?! Most of the people were absolutely terrified of you when I first got here..." She said and I sighed.  
"Well, I wasn't very easy going. You just caught me in the middle of something." I blushed.  
"Oh you weren't very easy going opening the door either." Emma laughed softly.  
"Well, you certainly didn't seem to mind it that night." I shot back. The blonde put her lips on mine and held me close.  
"I certainly didn't." She purred and smirked a little as she pulled back. "How about you don't go easy on me tonight." She winked and slid her hands from my waist to my hips and squeezed them a little. I groaned and arched into the touch.  
"Forget tonight." I said and turned around only to push her onto the table.

I crawled onto the table, hovering over Emma's body and kissed her deeply. She held onto me tightly and smirked into the kiss before pulling back.  
"Even though I don't want to protest, your majesty, but Henry will be home in 10 minutes." She looked at the clock beside us and I groaned. I got off the table and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. I quickly wrote a note and left it on the table before pulling Emma along up the stairs.

I quickly shed my clothes when we got to the bedroom which I indeed had soundproofed after a few weeks of living with the blonde. Emma pressed me up against the door and shed her own clothes.  
"What did you write?" She asked and started kissing over my body. I groaned and shivered as I felt her work her way down, my breathing speeding up as she kissed lower and lower.  
"That we'll be down shortly, so you better hurry up, Miss Swan..." I moaned as she bit my inner thigh and made me spread them a little. I could feel her smirk against my skin.  
"That all depends on how fast you'll cum for me, your majesty." She said in her low voice and swiped her tongue over the slit that had quickly gotten moist and dripping. I let my head fall back against the door and bit my lip, a strangled sound still ripping from my throat.

Emma always knew how to press my buttons. I moaned hotly and trembled against the door as she sucked on my clit and thrusted her fingers inside of me deeply while rubbing her other hand over my thigh. I was soaking, my lust dripping down my legs in glistening beads. She always made me feel so good, got me so hot that every time it felt like I was going to explode. I was already bursting at the seams, a moaning hot mess as she pulled back her fingers and slid her tongue inside of me, swirling it around teasingly. I reached down and grabbed a fistful of those beautiful golden curls as she thrusted her delicious tongue inside of my melting body.  
"Shit..! Emma." I cried out and convulsed against the door as I came. Tears leaked from my eyes as orgasm ripped through me hard and mercilessly. I trembled and braced myself against the door as best as I could.

Emma pulled back after a while and looked all to pleased with herself as she swallowed.  
"Someone had such a good time..." She purred and got up while supporting me. "You squirted right into my mouth." She whispered into my ear and bit it. I shivered, still sensitive from my orgasm and the dirty talk just added onto it.  
"Sh-shut up..." I blushed deeply and kissed her deeply. I could taste myself on her lips and tongue. I groaned a little and pressed closer to her. She held me tight and smirked a little.  
"What's this?~ Are you embarrassed?" She asked and I recomposed myself before looking at her with a grin, but before I could grace her with a snarky reply I could hear the door downstairs open and close.

"How about we continue this tonight." I smirked and just went to dress. Emma gasped and pouted.  
"You're going to leave me hanging like this?" She asked and I chuckled.  
"Well, I'm sure our son wants dinner soon and considering you aren't particularly blessed with cooking skills." I quipped and left the bedroom to greet Henry.

 


	9. Changes

Since Emma arrived here in Storybrooke, quite a few things had changed. I was well aware of it that I couldn't do anything to stop it. Soon enough she would find out the truth by breaking the curse. One way or another, I knew it would happen. By now, I actually wanted it to end. I wanted to be able to tell her everything.

I was sitting on the couch with the storybook that Henry got from Mary Margret. I opened it slowly and looked at the pages of me, crashing the wedding amongst other things. I sighed a little and slid my hand over the pages. This wasn't me anymore. Not only did the curse change me, Henry changed me and so did Emma. I wasn't this Evil Queen anymore, because I had things to fight for now. Back then, I only had vengeance. After all these years, it just seems silly now.

"What are you looking at?" Emma moved to sit next to me. I looked up at her and chuckled.  
"History." I said softly and gave her the book.  
"This looks a lot like you." She chuckled and moved to check the title. "Seems more like fairy tales than a history book to me." She said and went back to the image before flipping through it more. She came across the image of Snow and Charming holding baby Emma in her baby blanket.  
"That looks a lot like my blanket..." She said softly and slid her fingers over the embroidery on the image. "Name and all."  
"That's... Because it is you Emma. And that lady, that was me." I flipped back to the image where I crashed the wedding.  
"How could you possibly mistake my impeccable sense of style?" I tried to joke a little, but she just looked at me with disbelief.  
"How can this be real? They are just fairy tales... Didn't we agree that it was just Henry's imagination going wild? When we met..." She said and I just looked at her with a weak smile.  
"I only denied it because I don't like the truth either." I said and got up slowly.

"I didn't want it to be true." I said softly and leaned against the fireplace. "But I'm the one who did all this. I'm the one responsible for all this misery." I whispered and looked at the blonde. "I'm the one who forced you from your parents. I didn't really give them any choice." I chuckled sadly.

"So you're telling me that I'm the child of Snow White and Prince Charming... that's crazy." She said and got up. "You can't be for real Regina." She put the book aside and moved over to me. "Why are you saying all this? Aren't we having a wonderful time together?"  
"Because I don't want to lie to you anymore Emma." I looked up at her and bit my lip. "I... I love you, and I can't lie to you about who I am. I'm no longer that...  _thing_  from the book, but that doesn't mean I'm not the Evil Queen." I moved closer to her and held her close. "I want you to know the truth before it all changes."  
"What do you mean?" She asked and I sighed before I kissed her.

A bright light came from the two of us, spreading through the entire town. I broke my own curse.  
"What was that?!" Emma asked and looked around us.  
"True love's kiss." I said softly and took her hand. I knew I wouldn't have long before all hell would break loose.  
"Mom, what happened? Did the curse break?" Henry came storming down the stairs and burst into the living room. I looked at him and nodded.  
"You really love mom." He smiled, but then realized what this meant. 

Emma was still very confused and just looked at me with wide eyes.  
"If you're the Evil Queen... And you really were as terrible as in the stories." She looked at the door. "I'm sure what will be lining up outside the door soon won't be your fanclub." She bit her lip and looked at me. 

"Why? If you knew that would happen why would you kiss me?!"  
"Like I said. I'm not going to lie to you anymore." I smiled sadly at her and then turned to Henry. "And I'm sorry I told you all these things aren't true. You're not crazy, you're so very clever my little boy." I whispered and got on my knees, hugging him. He held me gently and nuzzled into my neck.  
"You've changed." He said softly and pulled back. "You're not the Evil Queen, not anymore." He said softly and smiled. "You changed since Emma stayed with us." He looked up at the other woman and smiled more. I hugged my little boy tighter and kissed his cheek.  
"Thank you, Henry." 

\-----

As expected, the whole town came looking for me. An entire angry mob in front of my door, pointing fingers and wanting me dead. I didn't expect anything less really, but it wounded me. Didn't they realize these lasts few months that I have changed?

If it wasn't for Emma, I probably would have been skinned alive right now.

"Don't you dare touch her! She is the one who broke the curse, because she loves me." Is what she had said. She was blushing and held onto my hand so tightly. For once, I didn't even know what to say, much less did the townspeople. She kissed me right in front of everyone just as her parents burst through the crowd. What they were met with wasn't quite what they expected from their daughter.

Now, here we were, sitting in my living room and the crowd finally gone.  
"So... Emma, how have you been?" Was Snow's first question. I snorted and got up.  
"This conversation is going to be awkward enough without me. I'm making some coffee." I went off and got no protests so I just went for it and bolted. I wasn't about to sit through the whole kiss and make up scene that was about to unfold, especially since I know Emma's story isn't a very pretty one. Henry joined me in the kitchen and looked up at me.

"Will this change anything between you and mom?" He asked and bit his lip. I smiled and crouched down.

"I don't know Henry. I guess we will just have to wait and see. But I can tell you this. I don't want her to go either." I slid my hand through his hair and made a mental note to have it cut again before kissing his forehead.

I rejoined everyone in the living after making the coffee. Snow seemed pretty out of it and on the other side, Emma looked conflicted and a little pissed. I sat down and served out the hot mugs before moving closer to the blonde. She leaned into me and sighed.  
"Look, it's a lot to take in that suddenly I have parents who come from some strange place called the enchanted forest."  
"Well, apparently you have no issues with consorting with the Evil Queen who drove us out of that same place." Snow countered.  
"Don't include me in your argument. I was the one who told her the truth in the first place." I held up my hands in defense.  
"This is just all so weird, Regina... Besides, you're my stepmother." The pixie-haired woman pulled a face. Emma looked up at me and then at Snow.  
"Wait, what?" She asked and I chuckled.

"This is so messed up." I laughed softly and shook my head. Slowly everyone started laughing a little.  
"I can't even believe this is happening." Snow shook her head a little and looked at Emma. "If you're getting real technical, your girlfriend is your step-grandmother."  
"May I please note that I am not at all that old, and I never want to hear that repeated ever again." I said a bit displeased. Emma snorted and covered her face with her hands.  
"This is so fucking messed up, that those words don't even really convey how bad it is."  
"So... Does that make mom my step-great-grandmother?"

Can this day please end?

 


	10. Epilogue

~Four years later~

I felt a soft hand slide over my back. I mewled as I hid my face in the pillow. I didn't really want to wake up yet. Soft lips were pressed to my neck and shoulder. I mewled and looked up slowly, smiling at the beautiful blonde next to me. I turned on my side and just curled up in her arms. I kissed her softly and wrapped my arms around her neck. She kissed me back gently and smiled.

"You're in a good mood." I purred and she chuckled.  
"I get to wake up every day next to my beautiful wife. How can I not be happy?" She asked. I chuckled softly and cupped her cheek.  
"You're such a dork." I smiled and kissed her again. She pulled me on top of her and started tickling me.  
"Who's calling me a dork~" She grinned a little as I gasped for air, being rather ticklish I was squirming on top of her, trying to desperately getting away from her hands. I managed to grab her wrists and pinned them above her head. 

I was panting and looking down at the beautiful woman between my thighs. My dark brown hair, that had grown quite a bit over the years, now tickling my wife's skin teasingly. I smirked and leaned down, kissing her deeply. She arched her back in the hope of connecting our bodies more. It was cute how she tried, yet utterly failed. I pushed her down, putting my hand between her breasts and easing her down. I leaned further and captured one of her nipples between my lips, pulling it lightly with my teeth while I teased the other between my fingers. The woman slid her now free hand over my back and into my hair, encouraging to go on.

We've always been quite  _passionate_  when it came down to love-making. After the curse was broken, so was the curse on my body. Emma tested that one out one day by strapping me to the bed with nothing but toys buzzing away inside of me and talking dirty to me till I came. Her so called 'punishment' for not telling her we had lasagna when she came home late one evening. She really blew it out of proportion if you ask me...

Even if there was no longer a deep seeded hunger inside of me, I love being with Emma like this. That is why I proposed to her two years ago. I was so happy when she said yes. Henry seemed almost more excited about it than we did at that time. Now, the three of us, we're the happy Swan-Mills family.

"Regina..." It was a desperate moan that came from below me. She looked at me with those beautiful green eyes, begging for more. I smirked and wasn't about to disappoint her. I slid my fingers inside of her and felt her walls clench around them, seemingly trying to suck me in further. I leaned in and bit her neck teasingly while thrusting my fingers.

It was quite the sight before me. Clear beads of sweat adorning my wife's beautiful body, her chest heaving as she gasped for air as I made her feel good, those begging eyes seeking out mine to plead for more as she was getting closer to the edge. A loud moan ripped from her throat as I teased her G-spot while rubbing her clit gently. If there was one thing I learned after all these years, it was how to drive her absolutely crazy and how beautiful the result looked as she lay spent in the bed, the sun caressing her skin as it peeked in between the curtains.

I love her with all my heart. If I had never cast the curse, we would have never been together. Even if I regret who I used to be, without that evil, I would have never found the good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for 'Addiction'! I hope you all enjoyed the ride :) I apologize for whatever that last chapter was supposed to be XD I will be writing more! But maybe just one without the whole magic stuff cuz >> holy shit does it get complicated. Thank you all for reading! <3


End file.
